


little stories regarding makoto niijima having a huge lesbian crush on haru okumura

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, There's A Tag For That, Trans Female Character, Trans Okumura Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: makoto realizes that she is a useless lesbian
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. im so gay im so fucking gay

Makoto is sitting on her bed, reading Buchimaru-kun doujinshi (Futaba's idea) when she realizes something

"Oh my god." She whispered. "I'm so gay for Haru."


	2. Shhshavagavagagav

"Haru" Makoto says. "I love you."

"No u." Haru replies.

They marry and kiss and the end.


End file.
